imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
LeDoux
LeDoux is the third-largest city in the Dragoonasag state of Salviana. It is the county seat of LeDoux County, and its metropolitan area occupies parts of LeDoux and Wrentz Counties. Its nickname is the Steel Pot because of its reputation as a leading producer of steel in the late-1800s. Geography LeDoux lies in Zinz Valley in eastern Salviana. The Long River flows just to the west of the city. LeDoux's elevation is 1,025 feet above sea level. History The LeDoux area was inhabited by the native Parkufo people before English-speaking settlers arrived in 1794. The city was founded by explorers from the colony of Accedo. The new settlers began building houses, and by 1809, the community had become a busy little town. More people moved to Zinz Valley, and LeDoux grew. By the 1860s, LeDoux was a busy city served by the Longstown-LeDoux Railroad. The city was Dragoonasag's leading producer of steel from 1857 to 1899. Construction on the first skyscraper in LeDoux began in the early 1900s. By the 1930s, the city had six high-rise buildings. In 1934, when Matthew Monzer, the head of EastSal Steel Company, died, his son John Belcher Monzer gave the city the nickname "The Steel Pot". In the late-1940s, then-mayor Robert Schlessen announced his plan for improving LeDoux, called the Schlessen Project. The Schlessen Project began in 1949. As part of the project, many new high-rise buildings were built in the downtown area, roadways were improved, two new parks were created, and new jobs were brought to the city. In the late 1960s, the freeway known as DI-92 was routed through the city, providing access to the city by freeway. The Salviana Turnpike was completed in 1982 and provided access to LeDoux by toll road. In 1984, LeDoux was given the title of "Strictest City in Salviana" because of its strict laws. LeDoux held the title until 1997, when the title was given to Longstown. In the 1990s, another "improvement project" took place. Roads were improved, three new businesses were brought to the city, and a new freeway (DI-492) was routed through the city. In 2006, LeDoux outlawed smoking and drinking in public buildings. Government The LeDoux government is headed by a mayor and a City Council. The mayor's term lasts six years, and the mayor can serve two terms. The city has a good police force, and is known as one of the best police forces in Salviana. The current police commissioner is Al Eezel. The current mayor of LeDoux is Robert Zinz, Jr. The current city treasurer is Hyll McCord, and the current city clerk is Jackson Hilliees. Recent Laws Recently, the LeDoux city government has passed new laws, such as laws forbidding littering within the city limits and selling "unhealthy" junk food in schools. LeDoux residents under the legal age are required to be off the streets by 8:00 p.m. This curfew went into effect in January of 2008. Beginning in 2009, clubs may not operate between 6:00 p.m. on Saturday and 12:00 p.m. on Monday. Economy LeDoux's economy is very good. The city ranks as a leading manufacturing center in Dragoonasag. Today, LeDoux is a leading producer of technology. Two power plants operate in the city. The Drageast Bank, the second-largest bank in the Drageast, has its headquarters in LeDoux. LeDoux was once the financial capital of the Drageast, and is currently the manufacturing capital of Salviana. Transportation The city of LeDoux has two airports, the LeDoux International Airport and the Eezel Airport. LeDoux International is the second-busiest airport in Dragoonasag, after Busparus, Vegetano's Baisses International Airport. The Permountain Railroad serves the city and connects it with Natonelle, Penoshia. Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 (DI-92), DI-492, and the Salviana Turnpike are three freeways that serve the city. Salviana State Routes 429 and 479 serve the city, and Dragoonasag National Highway 324 serves the city as well. Bus lines in LeDoux are operated by the LeDoux Transit Authority. Many LeDoux jobholders either drive to work or take a bus. LeDoux has no subways. Architecture LeDoux has been known for the skyscrapers in the downtown area. Among the skyscrapers in LeDoux are the Drageast Tower and the Joseph Richard Zinz Building. Both skyscrapers were designed by architect Josh Minzan. LeDoux has around sixteen skyscrapers. Most of downtown LeDoux is modern, but there are still two buildings that date back to the 1800s. The Old Zinze Courthouse dates back to 1831. The LeDoux Historic District has some older buildings, such as the Roger Eezel Mansion, which was built in 1824. Category: Dragoonasag Category:Salviana Category:Cities in Salviana Category:Large cities